Birthday Wishes
by Dark Blood Lust
Summary: After so many broken promises can Krystal trust her lover to keep this one Itachi x OC Birthday fic for my friend's 12st ONE-SHOT


**Birthday Wishes**

The hide out was dark and quiet when Kristal walked in i'_Hm, he isn't home yet…'/i _the woman said to herself walking to the room she shared with her lover, when he wasn't away that is.

Itachi had been gone a lot lately; The Leader had been giving him a lot more missions over the past few weeks, but Itachi had promised her that he would be home to spend her twenty-first birthday together, but it seemed like he was going to let his girlfriend down again…

Taking off her cloak and pulling the hair ties out of her green hair, letting it fall down her neck, "I was wondering when you'd get back…" Kristal could feel her lover's warm breath ghosting over her ear as he whispered sliding his arms around her waist pulling her against himself.

"I didn't think you'd make it…" She sighed leaning into him feeling the warmth of his body against her own, Itachi smiled into the kiss he'd been planting on her neck "I promised I'd be here didn't I?"

"You've let me down a lot lately, what would have stoped you from doing it again today" Kristal closed her eyes tightly, could feel all her unshed tears build up, The dark haired Uchiha pulled away and sat in the bed in the centre of the room "I'm sorry Kris, I've been busy lately, I'm sorry, you don't have to forgive me but at least let me give you your gift" He said looking back at the woman he loved holding a purple box with a green ribbon around it.

Kristal took the small box and opened it to find a silver locket with her name engraved into it, she opened it and saw a picture of the two of them of there first date, the picture looked as though they were sharing a Dango together but in realty Itachi was trying to steel it back from the green haired girl, they both laughed every time the picture was brought up.

There was a piece of folded up paper in the bottom of the small box, she pulled it out and unfolded it to see what was written on the note:

_iKristal_

_My love, there are so many words I wish I new how to say for how I feel about you…_

_They say a picture says a thousand words so I hope this picture of the day I first fell in love with you will help me show you how I feel._

_I know I'm not always there to kiss you goodnight and I don't always tell you that I love you, I've never really been good at this sort of thing but when I'm with you I smile and every time I hear you laugh things in this bland and hate filled place seem a little better…_

_You know I'm going blind right, it used to scare me, the darkness that was closing in on my eyes… but not any more, if I have to loose my eyes I want the last site I see to be your smile. _

_I love you so much my love,_

_Itachi Uchiha_

_P.S. Don't Tell Kakazu about the Locket, It was expensive /i_

Tears slid down her eyes, landing on the paper almost smudging the beautifully written letters, Itachi stood up and took the locket and chain out of her hand and turned her around, sliding the locket into place around her neck before clipping it together.

_i"Happy Birthday, My Love"/i _He said kissing her on the cheek, getting ready to leave the room, Kristal's arm shot out and grabbed his hand stopping him in his tracks.

The two looked at each other for a few minutes, although to them it could have been hours, unspoken words of forgiveness silently crossed between the two, "Stay, please, It's my birthday and I want to spend it with the man I love, not alone in our room" Itachi smiled at her before wrapping one arm around her waist and the other in her hair, leaning in he placed a sweet chased kiss in her lips.

The two spent the rest of the night curled up together on their bed, just holding each other enjoying each other's company and falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Well this was a birthday Fic and Picture for my Friends Kristal who wanted a picture of herself and Itachi for her 21****st**** Birthday, This fic is an extra gift for it taking me so long to finish her picture.**

**I really hope you like Both the Picture and the Fanfic xoxo 3**

**Yami-Chan***


End file.
